With the emergence of server network and cloud based gaming in the wagering gaming industry a known approach is to download a library of game content to gaming machines from a centralized system. The library of game content is typically not personalized or targeted to a player's preferences, behavior, changing habits or to different types of player segments. The library of game content may be specifically targeted based on a fixed gaming property or history, so that the library is tailored to specific player types based on market research, player research or focus group studies, for instance marketing studies. Furthermore, the operators of the gaming machines and game suppliers may waste time, money and other resources developing and downloading games to thousands of machines in casinos and other venues and these games may not satisfy the unique needs and desired player experience or behavior for specific players.
To enhance the game playing experience, it may be beneficial to personalize the selection of games that are offered to individual game players. One method of personalizing a game selection is based on player identification. The method provides a choice of game content that matches the player's previous game selections or demographic information specific to the identified player. US20080032787A1 discloses a system that recommends games to a player, where the recommendation is based on personal game selection information including demographic information and/or historical game play information specific to the player. US20100298040A1 discloses a gaming recommender system where games are recommended based on theme, brand, game player demographic, past games played by the player, and length of play of games. Both of these disclosures describe the use historical data that is tied to a specifically identified player. These systems depend on player identification and cannot provide good recommendations for new players for whom there is no historical data or even for regular players when new sets of games are introduced to the gaming system. Instead, the tendency with these systems is for the player to play the same games over and over. US20070219000A1 discloses a gaming system that recommends specific games where the recommendation data is determined by the operators of the gaming system. This forces the player to select a game from among choices of games provided by the game operators. The Game player preferences are secondary to the selections of game operators. A significant problem with this approach is that the game operator recommended games might not match player's preferences. US20070054738A1 and WO2009/097538A1 describe games selections being based on a keyword provided by a player. These systems may not provide suitable selections since they are dependent on matching algorithms that work against the player provided keyword.
Therefore, there is a need for gaming systems and methods invoking new ways to provide game recommendations to regular players and to new players.